Stature and the Wasp
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: After finding out about her mother's past Hope is then quickly trained to take her mother's mantel as the wasp and convinces her convict friend to join her.
1. Never the Same again

**Hello there and welcome to a Marvel Wasp Story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Pym Lab's 2003**

A young woman in her thirties walked inside the front door as she was greeted by her secretary. "Congrats on the new born Ms.Dyne. "Thank you I'm still i bit sore from the pressure so please call my work phone." She then walked towards the main lab where she began to put on her lab coat as she then stopped and turned around to look at a small ant farm in her desk. She then walked towards it as she then went to a keypad and then typed in a code which then revealed a small compartment which was full of strange disks and a place where some sort of suit should be,she was later working with a microscope when she was interrupted by her secretary.

"Uh Miss Van Dyne?" "I'm a bit busy with my work." "Some people want to talk to you." "Can't you tell them to wait?" "They sat that it's very urgent."

Janet then turned around and saw her secretary being held captive and held at gunpoint by a group of armed mercenaries.

"Let me guess you want my pym particle tech?" "Yes and No and listen we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." "I've been in these types of situations every day so just tell me what you want then." "An old friend of yours says Hi."

They then opened fire at fire as her secretary screamed in horror. "Did we get her?" One of them went to inspect only to find a now shredded lad coat and pants. "What the h... Agh!" He was then hit by an unknown force and landed to the floor while the rest continued firing their guns as they were continuously stung by a small unseen force as it finally reviled itself. A woman wearing a yellow and black leather like suit with large wings. "Im right here." She then round kicked one of them in the face as she then shrank again and then grew to normal size as she uppercut another and stunned the final one.

"All done and... ow cramp." "What was that?" "You've worked with me for five years and you never knew about your my hero life?" "Yeah." "Ugh." Janet then turned around and saw one of the men moaning in pain as she then walked forward and said "Who hired you to kill me!?" "Kill you? The boss sent us as a distraction to make your attention on us while she went to destroy your life." She then increased her size and was now twenty feet tall as she then pressed her boot on his chest and then slowly began to press on it. "Who Hired you!?" "Rita DeMara! that's all I know!" She then gasped and then shrank back to her insect size and flew as fast as she could as she reached her home and then grew to normal as she then ran towards the brand new baby room and as she burst into the room she was then hit as she fell to the floor and looked up to see a woman wearing a costume with a helmet similar to hers only much technology and advanced and slightly burnt. "Rita?" The woman then grabbed Janet and then proceeded to continuously punch her. "Rita please stop and listen to me!" She then stopped and said

"Listen to you?!You left me to DIE!" "I thought that you were dead from the blast from the explosion in England." "Oh you were wrong and now look at me!"

She then removed her helmet to reveal very deep and hideous burns on her face as there was barely any skin left. "You took off and left me and now I'm going to take the one thing you love." She then blasted Janet breaking the wall as she then landed on a table. Janet then flew back only to see her former friend holding her new born in one hand and pointing her blaster glove on the infant. "One move and she is dead." "Rita please take me just let Hope go." "I've already let... oh (Laughs) that's her name!? really,well then maybe I'll just steep on her little fragle fa.." Janet had just shrunk and then hit Rita who then shrank as well as Hope fell back into her crib. Janet then flew and tackled Rita who then enlarged and grabbed Janet with her hand. "Well I'll just have to eat you then." Janet struggled as Rita opened her mouth and was about to put Janet in her teeth when she then got her arm free and fired her blast at Rita's Size regulator which then sparked as Rita dropped Janet who grew back to normal as Rita was now shaking as her regulator was making her shrink and grow rapidly as then screamed in pain until BOOM!!! Janet looked in horror as Rita was now gone and the only thing left of her was a pile of smoke and ash along with her helmet as Janet then ran towards her baby as she then hugged her while she was crying. "It's all right baby,mommy's here and i promise you this that i will never were this suit as long as i live."

**And that is the first chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	2. Bugs and Secrets

**Hello there and welcome back to my wasp story hope you you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**17 Years Later**

**Van Dyne Clothing**

Hope Van Dyne was woken up by the sound of her mother's loud sewing machine as she then yawned and walked downstairs to the store connected to there apartment as she opened the door and walked towards a coffee maker. "I thought you hated caffeine?" "Need the energy." She then served herself a cup as she noticed a group of ants carrying a large nail as she was about to grab a fly swater her mother then grabbed her hand and told her not to. "There just bugs." "Oh they are more than that." She then ignored her mother and then walked outside when she then got a group text message from her friends Lilia, Diane,and Julian.

**-Hey what's up?"**

**-Cassandra got busted again can you help us post bail?"**

**-What happened this time?"**

**\- She was caught Shoplifting and stealing from the register at the local liquor store."**

**-Can't saving for prom,hope (No pun intended) luck is on her side."**

**\- Your loss hermano**

**-Damm typo i ment hermana.**

Hope laughed at the mistake as she then changed direction towards the city. At the local police station a group of young teenage girls one Latin America,Black,and Italian were busy talking to a officer when Hope came in and then typed on her phone at which a loud buzz was heard all around the station as one of the officers walked towards a cell and said "Bails paid." As a young teenage girl wearing a red sweater and skinny jeans walked out to great her friends as they then walked outside. "Oh thank God i thought i was going to be there forever." "Girl you were inside for three hours." "Still and... Hope!" She then hugged her as they then walked towards a local Italian restaurant as Julian then spoke ["Dad a table for five please."] ["On it"] They then sat down as they talked about their lives as Lila asked

"So um Hope were did you get Six Hundred dollars?" "I borrowed the money for my mom's bank account but relax she's not going to notice." "Big risk there Amiga and any new clothes?" "It's just the same stuff and i would like to trade places with any of you." "You would rather work at a restaurant,taxi service,housekeeper, and a police officer then just sew?" "Yeah and are we still doing the thing?" "What thing?" "Oh you to haven't heard Lilia heard from some chick who heard from another chick that there's some good loot left at some destroyed place." "And I'm going to do it." "Ok so where do i come in place?" "Oh." "What you guys can tell me." "Well Diane checked the records and found were it is." "And?"

The four girls then pulled out a map and then all pointed at a location which Hope knew. "No,no,no,no,no,!" "Just distract her long enough." "I am not robbing from my mother!" "It's not technically stealing if no one owns it." "Fine but if we get caught we grab all our belongings and leave the country." "Fine." Back at the store Janet was busy sewing a special project as an ant carrying a sewing needle as she picked it up and said "Thank you." as the ant crawled away as she was now sewing fabric to a modern breast plate made of Kevlar and metal as the door opened as she quickly stashed it inside her personal clothing as Hope entered didn't say a word and walked into the kitchen as her mother entered

"Where were you?" "With my friends." "Where?" "Julian's parents's Italian restaurant." "Oh cause I just got a notification from the bank that says that six hundred dollars was quickly withdrawn for a bail bond." "I can explain that." "Listen i don't want you to be with them anymore." "There my friends!" "They are nothing but hard cold thieves!" "You can't do this!"

Hope then angrily went upstairs and slammed the door as she then screamed in anger "AGH!!!!" and then landed on her bed putting her head under her pillow screaming. Janet was now unsure whether or not to continue with her clothing as she was drinking her coffee when something on the T.v. caught her attention. **"And now to a special report about the recently bought Pym Labs and it's** **new ****C.E.O Diane Cross." **Janet then spit her coffee out of her mouth as she then turned up the volume. **"Why yes thank you and as i am in charge now i am certain that we will do great things with whatever we find leftover."** Janet then turned off the T.v. as she went upstairs and pounded on the door. "Hope are you in there?" "What do you want!?" "There's something i need to tell you." "Well good luck getting past the door!" She then kicked it only to stub her foot as she then went back downstairs as she then grabbed a piece of paper and started writing and as she posted it on the refrigerator and then got into her car which Hope didn't hear as she then fell asleep while her mother then drove off to give the new company manager a piece of her mind.

**And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	3. Heist

**Hello there and welcome back to my Stature and wasp story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Pym Labs**

It had taken the whole night but she had made it as Janet was had parked, got out of her car and walked towards the entrance as the new secretary asked "Excuse me ma'am but where's your car?" "It's in my pocket." she said as she passed her while the secretary looked at her confused as Janet then quickly went to her old lab which was now modern and upgraded as a security guard asked her what she was doing in a restricted area and before she could answer a woman came in and said "Let me talk to her." A woman in her late forties wearing a business outfit came in grabbed Janet by the arm and lead her to her office where she locked the door and asked "How did you get inside there?"

"I used to run this place,Janet Van Dyne." "Diane Cross,and I am very excited to meet you and since you've worked here i was wondering if you can tell me something about your old projects?" "Nothing i can't remember but it'll be safe for you if you just stop searching my stuff." "Oh i know what your hiding in here wasp."

Janet once again nearly fainted as she then pinned Diane to the wall. "What do you know!?" "Everything about you from your suit to those very expensive resourceful,interesting particles you know about and i want it from you just name your price." "It's not for sale and i know the kind of person you are." "Fine we've already made a very accurate prototype of your old one anyway." "You won't get away with this." "Oh i believe I've already have,Security!" Two security guards then ran in and saw Janet holding Diane. "This woman had just broken in,threatened me,and just assaulted me so just show her the way out." Janet was then dragged away and then literally kicked off the property as she heard a small crack as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small car that then exploded into a small pop. "(Sigh) taxi it is then." Back at the store/home Hope had just went down to the kitchen where she then saw and read a note on the fridge which said that her mother was out of town for the day which made her leap in joy as she then called her friends and told them to come over and then they quickly ransacked the entire building looking for the so called score inside.

"Are you sure that it's inside here." "Im never wrong Hope." "Well if you are we can just hack an ATM machine from the bank" "Julian last time you did that your parents got pissed and arrested cause of you and all because you said that your father was the brand new Al Capone of the new generation." "Hey us Italians are always called that so yeah i may have gotten a bit to far with that." "Have you tried your mom's room?" "It's always locked and she has the key." "I've got this." Cassandra then went outside climbed a tree and then picked open the window lock as she then opened it and went inside where she found something that was just shocking as she then grabbed her earpiece and said "Guys I've found something that i think Hope should look at." Hope then went inside while the others to hang out in the living room as closed the door and said "What's all over the fuss a. bout." She then looked in confusion as there was many design blueprints of a type of suit and devices as Cassandra then grabbed a small canister of a yellow orange liquid as she was about to open it hope then grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" "I'm trying to open this." "Stop this im trying to just handle all of this new information." "Well here's the short term your mother is some sort of weirdo and inventor."

As the two were arguing Dana and Lilia saw a taxi pull up as Janet then got out and was opening the door as they both scrambled to the other exit as upstairs after a struggle the fragile canister fell and shattered realising a orange gas as Hope and Cassandra started coughing and as it cleared up Hope was stumbling around as Cassandra then grabbed her. "Ah Hope?" "What was that stuff." "Hope." "Not now Cassandra I'm trying to find a chair to sit down on." "Well you've found it." Hope looked up a saw a large wooden chair leg as she and Casablanca realized that they had shrunken down to the size of a dice as loud footsteps were heard as a giant shoe entered accompanied by a loud voice. "Hope are you in here?" As Janet continued as she then pressed her boot on the next wooden board as Hope fell and saw a large foot about the crush her as a loud buzz was heard as Hope saw Cassandra on her phone as a large hand grabbed both of them and gently placed them of the table as Janet looked in horror and shock. "Hope?" "Hi mom.?" "Ugh." SLAM Janet then collapsed to the floor as she had now fainted.

**And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Training

**Hello there and welcome back to my Stature and wasp story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"Is she ok?" Cassandra was talking to Hope who was freaked out due to the fact that they were now small and that her mother had seen them and fainted on the floor. "Ugh." A large hand then touched the table as Janet had gotten up and then saw them. She then picked up her daughter by her neck and said "What did i tell you about going into my workspace?" "What do you mean by workspace?" Janet then grabbed a spray can and then filled it with more orange liquid as she then shaked it and sprayed at them as they grew back to normal. "What is that stuff?" "Pym particles they are mostly used for changing your size." "Why do you have this stuff?" Cassandra was about to leave when Janet then said "You leave that door I'll shrink you to the size of a molecule." Later she told them about her past. "So let me get this straight you were a superhero and then you just quit why would you do that!?" "I did it to protect you and now it looks like I'm going to have to train you both." "Uh why me?" "One:you came in and witnessed the whole thing and two:I need your thieving skills." "What makes you think that i n... Agh!" Janet then grabbed Cassandra and then lifted her into the air and slammed her to the ground. "Three both of you need lots and lots of training." "Yeah i got that ow." A few hours later Janet had gotten them into two separate suits with particles inside them as she gave. Cassandra was wearing a red thin spandex suit with a small belt on it. Hope had a yellow/black spandex suit with two large side cuts on the back and also with a small belt as Janet gave them the breakdown. "The belt on your suits contain the particles inside them and you can use it to change your size from as small as a bug to as big as the Empire State Building,now i want you to touch the belt and then turn it left for shrinkage and right is for enlargement." They both turned right as they then shrunk as Cassandra fell to the floor with no pain as Hope was levitating in the air as she noticed that she was flying. Janet gave them instructions from a ear piece. "Hope honey your suit is special because of what i gave you wings for flight and i want you to aim your arm at something and then press the button on your palm." She did just that which shot a yellow blast and hit a vase which broke. "Sorry!" "(Laughs) It's ok the blasts are to stun your enemies,now Cassandra you have the ability to shrink yourself which also increases your strength even though your small your punches and kicks with feal normal." Cassandra then ran towards a model doll and punched it as it broke in half. Later they were outside in the yard as Janet then said "Cassandra i need you set your regulator to max size and then active it." "Ok?" She then switched to grow as she then rapidly enlarged to fifty feet. Holly S*it!" She then looked down and saw Janet waving at her as something small fly towards her and saw that it was Hope. "Your so big!" "And your tiny." Cassandra i think it's a good time for you to shrink yourself back to normal.Cassandra then shrank and said

"This is amazing!" "Yeah mom i think were ready." "Not quite you both need to know everything about the pym particles and to make sure that your regulator doesn't malfunction and cause you to glitch."

She then handed them a large binder full of notes. "You both have to know every single thing in here." She then walked away as Hope and Cassandra looked at each other in confusion. Janet went into her room and then began working on a pair of blueprints of the upgraded facility as she then activated a spy camera which was on an ant inside as the voice of Diane cross was heard.

**Pym Lab**

Diane was dressed in a business suit and walked towards a keypad as a private elevator opened and as she went inside the ant followed her as it stopped and entered a lab that Janet had never seen before. Diane walked towards a viewing glass were a woman wearing another business suit. "Ah yes pleasure to meet you Miss Von Strucker." "Shut up and tell me about why you want a girl for your experiment?" "Please we all know that we must set our goals to be bigger." She then opened the viewing window which showed a young teenage girl wearing a red tank top and camo pants strapped to a chair as she started to wake up. "What's going on?" "Sorry about that Amity Hunter but you did volunteer for the money." "What are you going to do to me?!" "We're going to make you big VERY big." She then pressed a few buttons as a large machine was aimed at her. ZAP! the machine then shot a ray of particles at the young girl who then started to grow and grow and grow until she was now fifty feet tall with large abbs and her clothes intact as she then crouched down as Diane asked "How did you feel?" "I feel powerful!!!" "Yez you like that don't you and know you have to do something for us." "Anything." "We need you to... wait there's a bug..." That was the very last thing Janet heard as the ant was crushed but the microphone was still active as she only heard one thing that sent shivers down her spine and she knew that the sooner Cassandra and Hope where ready the better. "Hail Hydra."

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	5. Break in

**Hello and welcome back to my stature and wasp story hope you enjoy.**

**Pym labs**

"How did we get roped into this?" Lila,Diane,and Julian looked at each other as Janet drove to the front entrance of her former lab as she gave them fake ID passes,uniforms,forged keys,and tranquilizer pistols.

"Remember these are level three passes which is the most you can get in those and use those guns FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY!." "Yeah alright Lady chill"

The three girls then went inside as Hope and Cassandra both shrank down as they both went to the roof and into the ventilation system.

**"**Now where?**" "**Go left,right,left again,then straight until you see the testing room.**" "**Got it**"**

The three friends past the metal detector and scanning as they went into the janitor closet and then changed into the uniforms as they went into the third level testing room and began looking around.

**"**Uh miss Dyne now what?**" "**There has to be some blueprints here due to it still being built.**" "**Got it**"**

Hope and Casandra then landed inside a testing chamber as they both hid as a group of armed men and women and Diane Cross went inside.

"Now let's begin with the selling." **"**Mom what do we do?**" "**Stay calm and don't let them see you.**" "**Easy for you to say.**"  
**

The two then slowly climbed up to the table as Diana then opened a safe door and took out a small figure as she then poked it as it then grew in size of an average person. "Now this technology from it's former owner and now who'll give a Million for it?" The men and women then all raised their hands as they started shouting. **"**Now what?**" ****"**Now jus..." Before she could answer the alarm came on. "What happened?" What happened was that Lila,Diana,and Julian had set the fire alarm off as a distraction and were running towards the room only to stop to find the armed people. "Mierda!" "Kill them." "NO!" Cassandra then grew to normal size as she startled the buyers as she started fighting while Hope simply stood small and began blasting while the girls then shot off their guns as the dart knocked out a few of them while Diane simply then simply called out for Amity who showed up... by tearing off the roof of the building due to her being thirty feet tall.

**"**Mom we have a problem.**" "**I can see that! Cassandra you know what to do**" "**Right!**"**

Cassandra then changed her belt as she grew to whopping thirty feet. "HEY!,PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" WHACK! Cassandra then punched Amity in the cheek as she struggled to stay up as she then crushed a water fountain. Janet had gotten out of the Van and walked into the room while using pepper spray as she reached the room and punched Diane in the face.

"That is for hurting my daughter!" WHACK! "And that is for taking my company!"

She continued punching Diane until she was hit in the head with a briefcase as Diane got up as she searched Janet's pockets and pulled out a few vials of particles as she walked towards the newly repaired Yellow Jacket suit as she inserted the vials and then shrank down with it as she then flew towards Hope and then shot her with a blat knocking her down to the floor forcing her to grow back to normal size as she kept hitting her until she then blasted her in the head knocking her out as Amity was strangling Cassandra with a Telephone line as she shrank back to avoid for choking to death and landed on drone ant which flew her to the van and went inside as she changed to normal size as Lila,Diana,and Julian were inside there as Janet came back holding Hope in her arms. "DRIVE!" Cassandra then stepped on it as they speed off as a group of mercenaries chased them with MAC-10's. "Uh... Ms Dyne?" "Take this!" Janet then gave her a vial of particles. "What do i..." "URGH!" Janet then took back the vial as she took off Hope's suit and wore as she shrank down. "Where did she..." A motorcyclist then fell of her bike as another had his bike flipped over and others had the front tires popped off as then crashed into each other as Janet then went back inside the van. "Ms Dyne your a bad-ass." "Thank you." When they arrived at the Dyne resident Janet then woke up hope while Cassandra was shoving all the particles inside a duffel bag.

"Mom what happened?" "We failed and now we have to leave!" "Ms dyne i have it all." "Good now get inside here and tell your Friends to leave!" "Sure?"

The three girls then left as they rest then went to an empty lot. "Why are we..." Janet then placed a small miniature building which then grew into an actual building. "HOLY SH*T!" They then went inside as there were many giant ants as they surrounded them. "Stay calm i have pheromones inside my pocket they'll let us in." The ants then simply moved as Janet walked up to a computer as she started typing in it.

"Why are we here?" "Welcome to my OTHER lab." "OH..." "Now i just have to find a way to pass firewall that Diane put in the suit to disable it" "And what about the giant girl?" "Just spray her with shrinking particles and she'll be back to normal."

Janet then started typing put was blocked by the wall as she tried again and nothing. "Why don't we get my friends i'm sure Diane can be able to..." NO!,i won't put anymore people in danger!" "Why are you so protective on me i can make my own choices and..." "MY CAREER NEARLY KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A MONTH OLD!" "What?!"

Janet then sighed as tears came out of her eyes. "I think it's time i told you why i quit..."

**17 years ago ****England**

Janet Van Dyne and her partner Rita DeMara had just disabled a Explosive Belt on the prime minister of England who was taken hostage by HYDRA who had hoped for sending a message from the death but were now being attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D as Janet was helping them while Rita was defusing another vest on a hostage before being struck by a bullet as she shrank down. "Rita!" Janet shrank down as she found her friend.

"Are you alright?" "Yeah but i need to finish that vest." "During all of this!?" "Cover me will you?"

Rita then flew towards the explosive as Janet simply went outside and grew to giant size and simply started swiping the terrorists with her hand before grabbing the hostage and taking the vest off.

**"**Rita are you there,she's safe you can forget about...**" "**Janet this is to hard i have get smaller!**" "**WHAT?!,no damm it,Rita your breaking up don't do that the risks of you being stuck are...**"**

The vest timer went off as the beeping started as Janet having no time quickly shrank it as an explosion the size of firecracker went off as it simply burned a tree as Janet went to the size of a molecule. "Rita? RITA!" In her mind right there she had just killed her best friend. She then later recived the Victoria Cross for her heroism but she had it she then resigned from the **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division **and then formed a company in researching the particles and the rest is history.

**And that is another chapter complete.**


End file.
